What Snow Cant Cover
by Arona Nyree
Summary: When Brennan and Shalimar go on vacation, an unwelcome enemy comes along too. BS
1. Vacation

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part One: Vacation  
  
"I can't take this anymore; I just want some time to relax. We've been going non-stop for two months!"  
  
"I know Shal, it's been tough on us all." Brennan tried to sooth his new fiancée. They had been together for six months and he had just proposed a week ago before they were sent on yet another fruitless mission. It was just Gabriel and his minions stirring trouble for no reason at all.  
  
"Bren, we didn't even get to celebrate Christmas and we just missed New Year's too. Do you realize what that means? It's 2004 and I spent December 31 chasing those stupid idiots from The Strand instead of celebrating the New Year with my 'new' fiancé."  
  
Seeing how upset Shalimar was Brennan started to intervene when Adam interrupted over the COM rings, "Shal, Brennan I need you both in the lab."  
  
"Coming," they both replied in unison.  
  
"I have some great news for all of you," Adam beamed as Brennan and Shalimar entered the lab followed closely by Jesse and Emma. "Because it's been quiet around here for the first time in two months I'm letting you all go on a vacation."  
  
"But Adam we can't leave Gabriel here while we all just run off. Who knows what he could do with control of the city," Emma interrupted not quite understanding what Adam was doing.  
  
"He won't be here to run the city. You'll go on vacation in groups of two, you can figure out the groups. While you're gone, some new mutants in the underground volunteered to help out and temporarily cover your positions while you're gone. They know how much you need this vacation." Adam left them to consider who would go with whom and where and simply smiled as he left the room.  
  
"I think we should let the love birds go first together. That and Shalimar's been awfully cranky these last few days and I think she needs a break before she breaks something around here," Jesse said before ducking to avoid Shalimar's hand attacking the back of his head.  
  
"Hey Shal, be gentle to the moron. He has a point and I wouldn't mind a week with you all to myself."  
  
"Fine, I'll lay off him but where do you want to go? I'll let you choose but I have two requirements: 1. It has to have snow and 2. It needs to be out of the way. I don't want Gabriel trailing us."  
  
Bending down, Brennan gave Shalimar a quick kiss before laughing. "I have the perfect place. I went there once as a kid and I've always wanted to go back. It has great skiing and plenty of winter activities but it's not anywhere you'd expect to go."  
  
Jesse and Emma just rolled their eyes at the couple before walking out of the room. "Where is it that you've got in mind Mr. Mulwray?" Shalimar asked putting her hands around Brennan's neck and kissing him on the lips.  
  
"That's my surprise so just go get packed and don't forget your skis. I'll go tell Adam and help him get everything set up; then I'll come and find you so we can get going." He gave Shalimar a kiss before removing her arms from his neck and walking out the door. He could feel the frown on her face; she didn't like surprises, but she'd like this one.  
  
AN: What do you guys think? This is my first story and I'm not sure if it is any good. I'm warning you that it might take a few chapters to get into the story but I intend to post quickly and it will get going fast, I promise. 


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Two: Questions  
  
Three hours later Brennan and Shalimar were departing on the Helix for their vacation and Shalimar couldn't wait. She'd been pestering Brennan the whole time wanting to know where they were going and he couldn't deny her any longer.  
  
"Fine Shal, I'll tell you where we're going. We are going to Washington, Steven's Pass to be exact."  
  
"Washington D.C.? Why are we going there?"  
  
"We're not. We are going to Washington State. You know on the west coast, north of Oregon, South of Canada."  
  
"Shut up Bren! I'm not stupid I just assumed D.C. when you said Washington." Shalimar snapped back.  
  
"I know, I was just teasing. Now we're going to land this at a town north of Steven's Pass and then drive down because there is no way, even in this beauty, that I could land in that weather."  
  
"That's fine, just wake me when we get there."  
  
Shalimar pulled her legs up and just fell asleep in the chair while Brennan watched. He couldn't believe she had said yes. She was the most beautiful person in the world and he loved her with all his heart and she had said yes.  
  
Shal had slept so soundly that Brennan hated to wake her but after four hours, he had landed and they needed to leave.  
  
"Hey sleepy head, time to wake up," Brennan said softly as he bent down to give her a slight kiss. "We're there. You don't want to sleep away the entire vacation."  
  
"Where are we? Where are we leaving the Helix? What if Adam needs it?"  
  
"It's okay Shal. I set down in a small field and the Helix is on autopilot back to Sanctuary after we get off," Brennan explained laughing and the newly arisen panic in Shalimar's voice.  
  
Both Shalimar and Brennan got into the waiting car and drove silently for about twenty minutes before Shalimar spoke up.  
  
"Bren, where are we? This place is gorgeous with the light snow on the fields."  
  
"We landed in Bellingham and I believe we are in Mount Vernon or Burlington." Brennan took his gaze off of the road to look at a passing road sign, "Yes, this is Burlington. If you like it now, you'd love it in the spring. Mount Vernon is the Tulip capitol of the world and while I've never been here then, I've seen pictures from April. See all those fields; most of them will be filled with tulips."  
  
"We'll have to come back then." Shal smiled before continuing, "How did you set this up so fast? I mean how did you get the car, and the skiing and the reservations. Oh my God! Brennan we are staying in a cabin or a hotel aren't we? I didn't see any camping equipment, but wouldn't that be a little cold?"  
  
Brennan chuckled before responding, "You really can't stand not being in control can you? You've asked about a million questions since we left. Everything is taken care of and yes we are staying in a cabin. It actually happens to be Adam's and he lent it to us for the week."  
  
"Fine, I'll stop berating you with questions and return to that nap I was taking on the Helix."  
  
About two hours later Brennan pulled into the driveway of Adam's cabin. Considering they'd had a foot of snow that day and the driveway was freshly cleared, Brennan figured Adam must have called in a favor for them. As Brennan reached down to wake Shalimar, he changed his mind and instead simply picked her up and carried her into the cabin. The place was toasty and there was even a fire going; Adam definitely had someone get this set up for them.  
  
As Brennan carefully carried Shalimar into the bedroom he saw a note on the kitchen counter. He figured he'd just put Shalimar to bed, it was almost ten and she might as well just continue the nap through the night. After putting Shalimar in bed, Brennan went to read the letter.  
  
Brennan and Shal~ I hope you guys like the cabin. I had my friend come and get everything set up and drop off this note; he's just next door if you should need him. Your COM rings still work on the pass so please at least one of you guys wear yours so we can contact you if we have to. Thanks and have a ton of fun. You deserve it. Adam  
  
It was just like Adam to worry about them, it was actually getting to be a nice feeling. After bringing in the rest of their luggage, Brennan climbed into bed next to Shalimar and fell asleep.  
  
AN: What do you guys think? I love getting reviews so please do. Even if it's something small; it always helps. 


	3. The Snow

Thank you to all the reviewers. The encouragement and suggestions were a lot of help.  
  
Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Three: The Snow  
  
Shalimar woke early the next morning to confusion. She couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there and practically jumped out of her skin when she saw the strange environment surrounding her. It wasn't until she felt Brennan's arms around her that she remembered and was able to relax. She never fell back asleep but she was content to lie in his arms for the rest of the night.  
  
At about seven that morning Shalimar decided she had waited long enough and she wanted to hit the slopes. She leaned over Brennan and gave him a long kiss on the lips, figuring this couldn't be a bad way to greet the day.  
  
"Hello," Brennan said surprised when he fully awoke and realized what was going on.  
  
Seeing that he was awake, Shalimar proceeded to climb on top of Brennan and straddle his lap before giving him another lingering kiss. "Hello to you too. Thanks for bringing me in last night, I really needed the sleep."  
  
"Anytime, you looked so cute curled up in a little ball on the front seat that I couldn't bear to wake you."  
  
"Watch it mister. Now hurry up and get dressed, I want to go skiing."  
  
"I can't," Brennan replied frankly.  
  
"What do you mean? That's that whole reason we came here."  
  
"I mean that your sitting on me and right now getting up is the last thing I want to do. I could stay like this forever."  
  
After hearing this, Shalimar rolled off him and walked out. Turning around she said, "Save that for tonight Mr. Mulwray. Get dressed."  
  
Skiing was going great and Brennan couldn't believe how good Shalimar was. He wasn't bad, but she was awesome. Shalimar had fallen or tripped up once while he had taken his number of tumbles, much to Shalimar's amusement.  
  
"It's got to be your cat DNA. I mean I've never seen anything like it. Even pros fall once in a while." Brennan exclaimed looking into Shalimar's eyes and giving her a kiss. "I think it's time for something I might have a chance to beat you at: Tubing."  
  
"Tubing? I've never done that before."  
  
"Precisely my point. My experience might help me on this one."  
  
After paying for the tickets and getting their tubes they got in line behind the rope tow and listened to the instructions: "Hand me your cords and then get situated on or in your tube. I will then hook you to the rope tow and you'll be pulled to the top. Once there, you'll be disconnected and you can climb out of your tube and walk to the top of the runs. You can go single or in groups of no more than three. Have fun and watch out for the turn in lane one, it's slick and we've been having difficulties all day."  
  
"Alright Shal, you first. I'll meet you at the top."  
  
Once they got going, both had fun. They did a couple of runs together before either went alone. Brennan watched Shalimar start her slide in amazement at how she maneuvered in the snow. She'd never done this before but she already appeared like an expert.  
  
After Shalimar stood up at the bottom of the run, Brennan started his. Immediately he felt what the attendant had been talking about, this run was almost pure ice and his size was causing him to gain speed fast. It didn't matter what he tried, he couldn't slow down the tube and pretty soon he found himself flying up and over the lane barriers at the turn of lane one.  
  
"Ah. That's going to leave a mark." Brennan cried when he landed firmly on his back in the packed snow of lane three. He had flown nearly twenty feet before landing and he could feel it.  
  
"Brennan! Are you okay? Come on, open your eyes." Shalimar said frantically.  
  
It was only after hearing this that Brennan realized his eyes were still closed. He opened them slowly.  
  
"Thank God Brennan. We were really scared, you hit your head pretty hard and we've been trying to wake you for a few minutes now. Don't do that again."  
  
"I'll try not to. We should get going, I need to get some aspirin badly," Brennan said trying to stand up. He made it to his knees before his headache caught up with him and he was forced back to the ground.  
  
"Don't try and walk, we called up the snow patrol and they'll get you back to the lodge. After that we can figure out what needs to be done," the attendant said.  
  
They only had to wait a few minutes before the snow mobile arrived with the stretcher-sled attached behind it. They toted him back to the lodge's first aid room with Shalimar right behind them. After being looked at by the doctor on staff Brennan was diagnosed with a mild concussion and lucky streak, he hadn't broken his back, neck or anything else.  
  
Shalimar drove him back to the cabin where she helped him into bed. "You're lucky you know. Tubing, that was a great idea. You could have been killed." Shalimar said near tears.  
  
"Shal it's okay, I'm okay. It was a dumb choice I'm sorry. I knew the run was dangerous but I did it anyway. I'm sorry. I won't scare you like that again." Brennan said as he scooped her up in his arms. All he wanted to do was make her feel better; he didn't care how much it hurt. When he winced though, Shalimar backed away.  
  
"Let me help you out of those wet clothes and then I'll make something for dinner and we can relax for the rest of the night." Shalimar turned away still trying to fight back her tears. She was tough and this didn't normally affect her, but it was different now.  
  
They'd been in worse situations but up here there was no help if they needed it and Brennan was her fiancé now. Her feral side had chosen it's mate and she felt the uncontrollable need to protect him with all her being. When he crashed, all she could do was watch. Brennan had been right, she didn't like not being in control.  
  
Shalimar helped him removed his boots and pants as his back hurt too bad to bend over and then removed his jacket and hat. When she pulled back his hat she revealed a nasty gash on his forehead and a bump on the back of his head.  
  
"Why didn't you mention this to the doctor? I can patch it up but it could have been worse." Shalimar said grabbing a wet rag and a bandage.  
  
"Honestly, I didn't feel it. My head was in so much pain I didn't realize that the cut was part of the pain."  
  
Shalimar didn't say anything but instead finished bandaging his head and continued to help him get changed. When she removed his sweater she saw his back for the first time; it was entirely black and blue. She could tell he knew though and instead said nothing.  
  
After he was changed, Shalimar herself got changed and returned to the bedroom. "What do you want to do? Obviously there's not a lot we can do, but the doctor said I've got to keep you awake for the next sixteen hours."  
  
"I've got a few ideas but I'm sure you'll say no to any of them so I say that we just raid Adam's movie collection and have ourselves a good movie marathon." Brennan said joking to try and hide the pain he was feeling.  
  
"That sound's good to me."  
  
After retrieving the movies, Shalimar climbed onto the bed with Brennan and snuggled as close as she dare to him. Sixteen hours and nine movies later both had decided it was safe to sleep. Neither slept peacefully after the scare from that day but it was better than no sleep at all and both felt better simply feeling the other next to them.  
  
AN: How am I doing? I promise that it will pick up pace starting in the next chapter. That is when the REAL story gets started. Don't worry, it won't be one that is done and over with in one chapter; I intend to stretch it a little. 


	4. Control

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Four: Control  
  
Shalimar woke that morning around three and was relieved to see the rise and fall of Brennan's chest. He was still with her, and he wasn't going anywhere. The doctor had said bed rest for at least three days but because Shalimar was keeping an eye on him, it was more like five.  
  
After watching Brennan for about an hour, Shalimar fell asleep again only to be woken up a few hours later by a moving Brennan. "And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I was going to go to the bathroom and then get dressed."  
  
"You're in no condition to do anything on your own. Please let me help you." Shalimar pleaded.  
  
Normally Brennan would have sucked in the pain and suffered on his own but he could see the look in Shalimar's eyes. She wasn't admitting it now, but she was still scared and he could tell. He had hurt the one person he would never want to hurt in the world. "Yeah, okay, I guess I could use the help."  
  
Shalimar helped him into the bathroom. After he was done there he explained that he needed a shower, "Shal, I need to take a shower. Do you think you could help me get it set up? I'm still having a lot of trouble bending more than a few inches without pain or a head rush."  
  
"Why don't we take a bath together? It's a huge tub and we can enjoy ourselves in the warm water." Shalimar suggested not entirely trusting Brennan on his feet yet.  
  
"That sounds great." Brennan smiled. It made Shalimar happy as it was his first real smile since yesterday morning.  
  
After the bath, Brennan and Shalimar changed into lounge clothes and ended up back on the bed. "Shalimar come here."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Shalimar explained seeing that he wanted her to move into his arms.  
  
"You won't hurt me and I just want to feel you close to me."  
  
"Okay." Moving into his arms tentatively, Shalimar could see and feel him relax under her weight.  
  
"We need to talk Shal. I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday," Brennan started.  
  
"You don't have to apologize Bren; neither of us knew that would happen."  
  
"Yes Shal, I do have to apologize. You were scared last night; I could see it in your eyes and feel it in your voice. I've never seen you that scared and I was the person who scared you. I hurt you and I never wanted that to happen. I love you with all my heart. I'm going to be okay but I need to know that you're going to be okay too."  
  
"You're right Brennan," Shalimar started snuggling a little closer to Brennan. "I've never been so scared in my life. When you fell, I felt all my hopes come crashing down. And when I couldn't wake you, I almost fell apart. Nobody has ever done that to me. I was crushed when Richard died but I moved on; I don't know if I'd be able to do that with you. It scared me that my feelings were that deep and that I might lose you. I love you too Brennan. Just please don't do that again, please."  
  
Hearing that almost crushed Brennan. Shalimar was his strong feral; he'd never seen her like that. By the time she had finished, her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"I won't Shal, I won't." Brennan whispered kissing Shalimar softly on the top of the head. They stayed like this for a long time simply surrounding the other with their presence.  
  
AN: How is it? I know I promised it would pick up in this chapter but I was mistaken. It's in the next chapter, I PROMISE. If you all review I'll make it extra good and extra long and post it extra soon. 


	5. Taken

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Five: Taken  
  
Five days had gone by amazingly swiftly as Brennan and Shalimar used his recuperation time to talk, plan the wedding and even a few other things as Brennan felt better. Unfortunately though, by the fifth day both realized they only had one day left of vacation.  
  
"Shalimar, why don't you go skiing today? I'm still not up to it but I can watch or hang around here. I don't want your entire vacation ruined because of me."  
  
"Bren, it hasn't been ruined at all. We've had six Gabriel, COM ring, mutant free days. The only thing that would have made it better is if you hadn't been in pain the whole time. I do want to go outside but do you think you feel up to a walk on the path behind the cabin?" Shalimar asked still concerned about Brennan's back.  
  
"I think I could manage that," Brennan said wrapping his arms around Shalimar's waist and leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were both ready to depart. "We should call Ryan and tell him we'll be out for an hour or two," Brennan suggested as they were halfway out the door. Ryan was Adam's friend and they had gotten to know him in the days they spent inside. He actually was about their age and had a broken arm so was stuck around the house too.  
  
After calling Ryan they took off down the trail holding hands and talking about nothing in particular. They were just enjoying each other's company when Shalimar heard a sound behind them. She thought maybe it was Ryan behind them do she stopped and turned around.  
  
"Ryan, is that you?" Shalimar hollered behind Brennan and herself.  
  
"Shal, what's going on? I didn't hear anything."  
  
"I don't know, the sound is gone now. It must have been an animal or something, let's keep walking."  
  
About ten minutes later she heard it again and this time she was sure it was a person, she had heard voices. When Brennan saw her eyes flash yellow, he knew something was wrong. They were far away from anyone and he was only good for about one burst of energy in his weakened state.  
  
"How many do you think there are Shal?"  
  
"I can't tell, but they're not out here for an afternoon stroll; they've been following us."  
  
Upon finishing her statement, several people appeared behind them. They came out of the bushes and trees and among them was Gabriel.  
  
"How nice to see you Shalimar. We've missed you but after some searching, I found what is truly mine," Gabriel said leering behind a member of the Strand.  
  
"I'll never be yours, why can't you just leave us alone?"  
  
"That can happen if you come with me. I'll leave poor little Brennan right where he's standing if you come with me right now."  
  
"Um, no."  
  
Shalimar then went fully feral and started attacking one of the Strand members. After taking three out she saw the three that were left approaching Brennan. He tried to fight but could barely lift his leg and took a kick to the stomach. Doubling over in pain he saw Shalimar take out the last three and turn to help Brennan. Before she could reach him though, she felt Gabriel's hand on her shoulder. He pulled her around and forced her to look into his eyes. She could feel her will slipping when all of a sudden she was free.  
  
She looked around to see Brennan had shocked Gabriel before a Strand member had taken a large branch and bashed his back with it. Because of his previous injury, he was down and she didn't think he was getting up. In her rage, she threw the mutant off of the cliff and bent down to help Brennan.  
  
Seeing Shalimar help Brennan made Gabriel sick but now there was no one to help her. She had let go of her feral side, letting her human compassion and fear for her fiancé take over. It was his time to move; he could turn her. He forced her to turn around and look into his eyes while he pushed her conscience and free will aside. She was his and would now do whatever he wanted.  
  
"Come Shalimar, it's time to go home" Gabriel commanded taking the feral by the hand.  
  
"Yes Gabriel, I'm coming," said Shalimar never turning back.  
  
As she walked off the Strand members slowly came around and followed leaving Brennan to die in the forest.  
  
AN: I promised the action would come soon. What will happen to Brennan? What will happen to Shalimar? Keep reading and reviewing and you will find out. 


	6. The Return

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Six: The Return  
  
When Shalimar and Brennan didn't return to the cabin after three hours, Ryan started to worry. As he had no way to contact them, he contacted Adam instead.  
  
"Adam. It's Ryan."  
  
"Ryan? How are you? How are things going out there?"  
  
"Well, I think something's wrong. Brennan and Shalimar went for a walk a few hours ago and they haven't returned yet."  
  
"That's probably nothing; they do that all the time here."  
  
"Adam, Brennan was injured. He got hurt on the mountain and Shalimar would never take him out for three and a half hours. She's been too protective of him."  
  
"Your right about that. I didn't know he was injured. One of them should have their COM rings I'll try them and then call back. Can you go check the path they took in the meanwhile though? I'd 'be careful' though."  
  
Ryan knew what he meant by that, he was a powerful psionic who could make people see what wasn't really there including an empty space where he was actually standing.  
  
As Ryan ran down the path he didn't see anyone around but he could tell that more than two people had been down this path recently. After twenty minutes of running Ryan found Brennan. He was bloody and looked like he might not make it. He was alive but barely.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Brennan, Shalimar, can you here me? Can one of you respond?"  
  
Brennan could here the sound but didn't know where it was coming from. He managed a weak, "Shal" before he collapsed into unconsciousness again.  
  
The one word was all it took for Adam to know something was wrong. He called the team to the Helix and they were out of the hangar in five minutes.  
  
"Jesse, the conditions have cleared quite a bit since Bren and Shal left and I've improved the sensors by almost 75 percent, how close can you get to Steven's Pass?" Adam asked.  
  
"I can get within thirty miles if I've got a large enough landing site. Beyond that we'll need a vehicle."  
  
Adam decided to try Brennan again. Maybe he could rouse a bigger response from the Elemental and keep him awake, "Brennan? Brennan? Can you here me? Please answer if you can?"  
  
"Adam?"  
  
Adam heard Ryan's voice coming through the COM ring, not Brennan's and that was disturbing. If the COM ring was active, Brennan was alive but if Ryan was using it, it wasn't good news.  
  
"Yeah Ryan it's me. How's Brennan doing? Where are you guys? Where's Shalimar?"  
  
"I don't know about Shalimar but Brennan is in really bad shape. If you don't get here soon, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't get him back to the cabin, we're a mile out on the path behind your cabin and he's too big to carry through the snow. Add to that my broken arm and we're not going anywhere. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault. We can be there in a half an hour. One thing is really important to know. Try and keep Brennan dry. I know it's cold in the forest but in the brush it can warm up and the snow will melt. Because he's electric he'll get even weaker if he's wet. If you have to, keep him out in the open where it's colder."  
  
"I'll try Adam, just hurry. These guys are really nice and I'd hate to see anything happen to them."  
  
Adam left Ryan to tend Brennan and had to put Shalimar in the back of his mind as he attempted to get the Helix as close as possible.  
  
"I know it's a lot to ask but if I can get you a totally clear one mile radius on the top of the pass, do you think you could land the Helix and take off again Jesse?" Adam asked.  
  
"Brennan's really the best pilot for that job Adam."  
  
"That's not an option Jesse, can you do it?"  
  
"Yeah I think if it's totally clear."  
  
Adam knew that one of the satellite parking lots was closed because it was an off day. After calling in a few more favors it was all arranged. Jesse managed to put the Helix down almost flawlessly and when they emerged from the plane a suburban was waiting for them.  
  
The drive to Adam's cabin was silent as Jesse, Emma, Adam and the others worried what they'd find. When they arrived, they took the stretcher that they'd brought and ran immediately behind the house and down the path. Because of the heavy foot traffic before them, they made it to Brennan in fifteen minutes.  
  
What they found they didn't like. Brennan was shivering and breathing so shallowly that it was almost unnoticeable. His face was also bleeding and bruised. They picked him up and all ran back to the Helix, Ryan included.  
  
Once on board, Jesse immediately began to lift off while Emma and Adam worked on Brennan in the back. They got him out of his freezing clothes and into dry, warm ones and underneath some blankets. Besides some basic first aid, all they could do was wait. Fortunately they'd been working on the Helix and the four hour trip had been cut in half.  
  
Upon arriving at Sanctuary Adam and Emma began their work while the others waited. After almost two hours Adam emerged with news for the group. As Ryan and Jesse were the only ones who knew Brennan well, they took it the hardest.  
  
AN: What happened? What did they take so hard? Review and I might tell ya! Actually I'm not that mean and I could never do that so I'll probably post the next chapter anyway but I'd still love some reviews. Please! 


	7. The News

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Seven: The News  
  
"Brennan made it, but barely. Between his previous injury, the second beating and the snow, he was weakened beyond anything I've seen him at before. Underneath all the layers his clothes were dripping wet, and as weak as he was, the water began altering his powers; it was sending periodic electric bursts through his body." Adam explained.  
  
"Adam, what does all this mean?" Jesse asked getting upset.  
  
"Brennan's got a concussion and is in a coma. Ryan, where was Brennan injured when he fell before on the mountain?"  
  
"He landed on his back and he had a mild concussion then too."  
  
"I thought as much. His back was weakened from the first impact and unfortunately during the second fight, someone hit him with enough force to break his back. The injury is down low and until he wakes up we won't know the extent of the damage." Adam said looking at his feet. He felt like he had lost one child and condemned another.  
  
"Adam I've got to go. I'm going to go see if I can find who took Shal and where they took her because Nic looked all around up there and, while Shalimar wasn't there, she didn't find Shal's blood or anything. I'd be willing to bet it was Gabriel." Jesse turned and walked off to his computers.  
  
There were too many things running through his head right now and he had to work on a few of them. Two of his best friends were gone. One in a coma and the other was God knows where. It was a lot to handle and he didn't know how he was going to do it.  
  
Emma had walked in at the tale end of that exchange and went to follow Jesse when Adam and Nicole both grabbed her arm. "He needs to be on his own Emma. Shal was like a sister and Brennan was his best friend. He just needs to work it out for a while."  
  
"You don't think I know that Adam? Brennan was like my big brother and I had to work on him for two hours just to make sure he'd even survive. Now that he's alive I know that he might not wake up. I know more than you think Adam!" Emma exploded, "And Shalimar. Shalimar was the first person I've ever gotten to open up to. Everyone opens up to me but she was my first real friend."  
  
"I'm sorry Emma. I'm so sorry. I know that you're hurting too. We all are. Shal and Brennan are like my children, so are you and Jesse. It kills me to see you all hurting like this."  
  
"I just can't take it Adam. Not both of them." Emma said as she collapsed into Adam's arms. He held her for ten minutes before an alarm signaled him back to Brennan and he was forced to pass her to Nicole.  
  
Nicole and Will had been helping out while Shalimar and Brennan were on vacation. Nicole was a thermal elemental, she could throw fire, while Will was a telepathic psionic. Both new Brennan and Shalimar but neither could grip the feelings in the room at the moment.  
  
When Adam arrived in the lab it was to find that Brennan's body temperature had finally returned to normal. It was a good sign but Adam still had no clue what would happen. He was about to sit at his desk when he heard Jesse scream, "Adam I've found her!" 


	8. Tears

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters, except Ryan, Will and Nicole.  
  
Part Eight: Tears  
  
"One of my sources in Seattle just sent this tape from Sea-Tac airport in Washington. He thought he recognized Shalimar and was wondering what she was doing out there."  
  
They all watched the tape as Shalimar and Gabriel boarded a plane to Portland, Oregon. Shalimar just followed along with Gabriel like a puppy on a leash. Everyone in the room knew something was wrong with this image.  
  
"Shalimar must have let her guard down. Gabriel turned her and we have to get her back. Jesse, do you know where in Portland she is?" Emma asked.  
  
"Actually I had another friend follow them when they left PDX and it apparently wasn't too difficult. Gabriel's trying to set up a Strand in Portland. This friend is another Molecular, a propulsive, and is infiltrating it for me. He said that Gabriel is parading Shalimar around saying that if a Mutant X member joined, than all mutants should."  
  
"Jesse, Emma, Nic, and Will, I want you to fly out there and get her back. Be careful and try and get Jesse's friend out with you; Gabriel will find him out." Adam explained, "Me and Ryan will stay here with Brennan but remember, especially Emma and Will, it's going to take a psionic to get Shalimar out of Gabriel's web. This means one of you has to get to her."  
  
Two hours later Nic and Will walked into the Strand. As they were new Mutant X members and likely not to be recognized, they were going to go in and hopefully distract the group long enough for Jesse and Emma to phase in through the back wall.  
  
After ten minutes they heard the chaos begin in the front and Jesse and Emma entered. They entered into a hallway with two guards. Not expecting people from that direction, Jesse was able to take one out with a kick to the head while Emma psi-blasted the other.  
  
"She's this way; I can feel her. She's alone too." Emma ran in the direction of the feelings.  
  
When they entered the room with Shalimar in it they were shocked. She was sitting at a desk typing an email like she would on any other day.  
  
"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are bursting in here like that?" Shalimar exclaimed outraged at their rudeness.  
  
Emma used the surprise and caught Shalimar off guard with a psi-blast full of images of Mutant X, Sanctuary and most especially Brennan. It worked and soon Shalimar's rage was turned at the Strand members outside her door.  
  
"Shal, I realize you want to kill them but we have to go now while we can. We've been lucky but we've got to get back soon." Jesse phased the wall while Emma pushed Shalimar through and went through herself. She sent out a calming emotion, her signal to Will that they had Shalimar.  
  
Ten minutes later they were in the air explaining what happened.  
  
"Well we went in there and the chaos had already begun. I don't think they ever even saw us. Jesse's friends, Alex, had feigned an uncontrollable burst from his powers and he was causing a twister like storm in the main room. I just let him know when he could stop." Will said laughing.  
  
"Does somebody want to tell me what's going on here?" Shalimar said worried.  
  
"I think that Adam is going to be the best person to explain this to you Shal," Emma said giving Shalimar a squeeze.  
  
The rest of the trip was silent and Emma and Jesse were getting a little worried about Shalimar. After missions like this she usually liked to blow off steam, she didn't usually sit silently. Emma figured it was just nerves over Brennan and Jesse was to glad to have her back to really notice.  
  
Upon arriving at Sanctuary Shalimar immediately went in search of Adam. She found him outside the lab but she could see Brennan inside. Before he could stop her or explain, she ran inside and sat down beside him.  
  
When she looked up there were tears in her eyes, "Adam what's wrong with him? Why is he sleeping? Why won't he wake up?"  
  
Adam had never seen her like this and it took him off guard. He immediately came around the chair and pulled Shalimar into a hug. It was more to comfort him than her but it worked for both purposes.  
  
Adam explained to Shalimar what he'd explained to everyone else and she slowly sat down beside Brennan. "I need to take a look at you too Shalimar. Are you okay? Did Gabriel do anything to you?"  
  
"It was only a day Adam, I didn't even sleep. I'm fine, he never hurt me." Adam could tell she was lying but let it go because he couldn't see the anything life threatening and she needed some rest. He figured he could deal with it if she came to him.  
  
Shal had sat by Brennan's side for two weeks, barely moving, eating or sleeping unless someone made her. Nicole and Will were slowly becoming part of the Mutant X team in Shalimar and Brennan's place but it wasn't the same and everyone knew it.  
  
AN: What do you think? I promised it would get better. It's going to get a little different from this point on but it will still be good. Please RR. 


	9. Pain

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Nine: Pain  
  
"Where am I? How'd I get here?" Brennan started to ask slowly becoming aware of a pressure on his chest. He looked down and saw Shalimar sleeping there and he didn't want to disturb her so he just watched her for a while.  
  
Ten minutes later Emma walked in the door with Nicole and dropped the coffee in her hand. "Emma what is this a-"  
  
"Brennan! You're awake! Adam get in here, Brennan's awake!" Emma hollered.  
  
"What do you mean I'm awake?"  
  
He wanted to ask more questions but was caught off guard by Shalimar's sudden awakening. "Brennan, are you really awake? Is it true?"  
  
By this time Adam had entered the room and had kindly asked everyone except Shalimar to leave. He would have asked her but it would have been pointless; she would have never left. "Brennan it's great to see you awake but I need to take some scans so I need you Shal to come back here with me and Brennan, I need you to just stay laying down and relax."  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were done with the scans and Adam was analyzing them while Shalimar just watched Brennan. "I've got to run a few more tests Brennan and you're not going to enjoy them. It's been two weeks since the incident at the cabin."  
  
"What? Two weeks?" Brennan gasped. He couldn't believe he'd been asleep for two weeks.  
  
"On the path, during the fight, your back was broken. We don't know the extent of the damage yet and there is only one way to tell; we have to do manual tests. I need you to move your toes. Alright does that hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Now try moving your feet back and forth. Does that hurt?"  
  
"Not really, but there's some pressures on my back when I do that."  
  
"Now try moving you legs slowly."  
  
"Ahh! Adam I can't. I mean I can but my back explodes with pain when I do that. Why's it doing that?" Brennan asked fearfully. "I was afraid of this. Your back is broken but your spinal cord is in tact. Now that I know where to look I can see a bone fragment lodged up against your spinal cord. It means that while you should be able to sit up with minimal pain, you won't be able to walk until we can operate." Adam looked at Brennan.  
  
"What do you mean I can't walk?"  
  
"If you try to walk that bone fragment is going to shift and you could do serious damage to nerves or even end up permanently paralyzed. Until the swelling goes down on your back, which should be in two or three weeks, I can't operate. Until then it's either stay in bed or use a wheelchair."  
  
"Get me the wheelchair. About the operation though. Is it 100 percent? Will it work for sure Adam?" Brennan turned to look at Shalimar and Adam together.  
  
"No surgery is ever 100 percent but I can give you 80 percent. If you don't have it though, you'll never walk again. That IS 100 percent." 


	10. Dealing

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Ten: Dealing  
  
Brennan had made it down to his room with a little help from Shalimar. He was still confused and the ache in his back wasn't helping anything at all.  
  
"Shalimar? Can you tell me what really happened? I mean I know the basics but after I was hurt, what happened to you? What happened while I was out of it? Two weeks is a long time."  
  
"Now who doesn't like being in control?" Shalimar said trying to lighten the situation. "Seriously though, how much do you remember?"  
  
"I remember us going to take a walk and then you heard something. What was it?"  
  
"Gabriel. He had followed us and then attacked us on the path. One of them hit you in the back and then kicked you. After that Gabriel turned me against you guys and took me to Portland to help set up a new Strand there. The guys found me after only a day and brought me back. Beyond that, nothing really happened. I've been too busy worrying about you." Shalimar finished her statement and then leaned down to give Brennan a kiss.  
  
"Gabriel had you? What did he do? I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"He didn't do anything. He just wanted to show me off basically." Although Shalimar tried to reassure Brennan that nothing had happened, Brennan could see the difference in her eyes. She was almost scared of him and he couldn't tell why.  
  
"I can't believe I've been out for two weeks. I can't believe that I'm still out. Everything has changed. This was supposed to be a vacation and it turned into a nightmare."  
  
"Brennan really, everything is fine. I'm safe, you're safe and you're going to be okay. Adam can fix your back and then we'll all go back to the way we were before."  
  
Brennan just looked up at her. He couldn't bear to hurt her again but he just needed some time to think by himself for a while. "Shal. My back is really killing me. Could you just help me into bed so I can rest for a while?"  
  
"Um. Sure, I can do that. I'll come back when dinner is ready." Shalimar said as she helped him into bed. She was worried about him; he was going to need their help for the next couple of weeks. He didn't like not being part of the team and she didn't like not telling him the truth.  
  
The two weeks had been the most stressful that Mutant X had ever experienced. Every time Adam sent the 'team' out on a call, Brennan cringed. He felt like Will and Nicole were taking his place. He held an especially large grudge against Nicole, her being an elemental, he felt like Adam was replacing him.  
  
It had been tolerable while Ryan was around. He was still incapacitated and was doing everything he could to distract Brennan. It wasn't really working but Brennan put on a happy face to make Shalimar feel better about leaving. Once Ryan left though, Brennan went downhill quickly.  
  
"Adam, when can I have this surgery? I just want to be back on the team. I don't want to be their bumbling invalid anymore."  
  
"As a matter of fact, the swelling has gone down enough that I can do the surgery tomorrow. You have to know that you won't be back to full strength immediately. Your back will need time to adjust." Adam explained.  
  
"I don't care, I just want to be able to go to the bathroom without having Jesse or Shalimar help me."  
  
The next day Brennan went to the lab to prepare for the surgery. Jesse and Shalimar helped him onto the bed while he lay down on his stomach. As soon as they were done, Adam asked them to leave while Emma finished prepping for the surgery.  
  
"I'll see you soon Brennan. You'll be okay; I promise" Shalimar said as she kissed him on the top of the head.  
  
"Hey Bren, she's right. You'll be fine." Jesse said giving his friend a pat on the shoulder.  
  
As Brennan drifted off to sleep, he kept remembering what they'd said. He'd be fine.  
  
An hour into the surgery, Adam had removed the bone fragment and was assessing the damage inside, "There doesn't appear to be much damage at all. In fact there's considerably less than I suspected. I'll finish patching him up while you go find Shalimar and Jesse."  
  
After closing the incision on Brennan's back, Adam turned to his desk. He was entering in the final information of the surgery to Brennan's file when Shalimar came in.  
  
"How is he Adam? Emma said the surgery went great. Does that mean he'll be able to walk? The surgery was a success?"  
  
"It was a success and yes he'll be able to walk after a short recovery and a little physical therapy. I'd say he'll be back on the team in two weeks."  
  
Shalimar thought to herself that this was great. She's waited until after the surgery to tell Brennan the truth about what had happened at Gabriel's. She wanted him to know before the others. She was still scared about what he would say but she had to tell him. He had to know.  
  
AN: What does Brennan need to know? What is so BIG that had to wait until after the surgery? Thank again for all the great reviews and keep them coming. 


	11. The Truth

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Eleven: The Truth  
  
Adam had been right about Brennan; he'd made a remarkable recovery. By the end of the two weeks, he was back to his normal self.  
  
"Hey Brennan, you want to go out and celebrate tonight? It being your first day back and you kicking some serious ass today." Nicole hollered over the railing. Since his recovery, he'd been a lot less critical of Nicole and Will and had become pretty good friends with them both.  
  
"Actually I think that me and Shal are going to stay in tonight and have our own little celebration." Brennan said smiling, "You guys go out though, have fun."  
  
"Alright, you two have fun. We'll see you later."  
  
Later that night Shalimar and Brennan were lounging comfortably on her bed when she turned over to look at him. "Brennan there's something I need to tell you. I wasn't completely honest with out about what happened at the Strand."  
  
Shalimar pulled away and started pacing the bedroom. "What is it Shal? It's okay. Just tell me."  
  
"When I was there Gabriel had removed my free will. He had moved my conscience to the back of my own mind where I couldn't get at it. It was kind of like being in a cage in my head and not being able to reach the keys. Anything he asked me to do, I did." Shalimar said starting to get upset. It was unlike her but she couldn't help it, "After parading me around for an hour or two he brought me two his room where he, he, he asked me to sleep with him."  
  
Upon hearing this Brennan flew into a rage. He hit the nearest wall he could find and started shouting, "I can't believe this happened! I can't believe it!"  
  
Seeing the rage Brennan flew into Shalimar herself started yelling, "You think I wanted him to rape me. I couldn't say no Brennan. In fact, he forced me to say YES! He raped me and you're yelling at me. Get out of my room and don't ever come back!"  
  
Before Brennan could say anything, Shalimar started to pull him out of the room when an unexpected and uncontrollable surge flew through her body. She screamed out in pain before collapsing unconscious on the ground.  
  
AN: Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to put the next part with it. It just wouldn't have made any sense. Hope you enjoy. 


	12. Surprises

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Twelve: Surprises  
  
Seeing Shalimar collapse, Brennan immediately called out to Adam. He had stayed in that night and Brennan was extremely happy about that now, "Adam! Adam! Meet me at the lab. Shalimar collapsed and she's not waking up."  
  
Upon arriving at the lab, Adam immediately began to scan Shalimar to find out what was wrong. "What happened Brennan? She's been shocked with a massive electrical volt at the base of her spinal cord. She's only asleep now but it could have been worse. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Adam I didn't do this." Brennan couldn't believe that Adam thought he'd do that to Shalimar, "We had a fight and she turned to leave and then collapsed."  
  
"Alright she should be coming around in about a half and hour. While she's asleep I'll continue some more scans and see if I can find out where the electric surge came from."  
  
Thirty minutes later Shalimar was starting to stir when she felt the pain in her abdomen and lower back. When she looked around though, she found herself in the lab with Adam and Brennan. It all came back to her suddenly and as she started to move Adam forced her back down.  
  
"Shalimar you need to stay down for a while. You need to rest."  
  
"Fine Adam. But get Brennan out of here now and tell him never to come back!"  
  
"Adam can you give us a second? I really need to talk to Shalimar and I promise after that I'll do whatever she wants." Brennan looked at Adam pleadingly.  
  
"Fine, but she can't get agitated. If I hear her vitals change, you're gone."  
  
When Adam left the room, Brennan turned to Shalimar. When she refused to look him in the eye he gently cupped her chin and made her look at him. She was crying and upset.  
  
"I have nothing to hear from you Brennan. You betrayed me and hurt me worse than Gabriel."  
  
"Shalimar you never let me finish earlier. I was upset and outraged and I was taking my aggression out."  
  
"I know, I saw that. Remember?"  
  
"You saw but you didn't know. I was never upset at you. I know it wasn't your fault. I know it was Gabriel's sick mind that did that. I was outraged that he could do that to my beautiful Shalimar and I couldn't stop it. Shalimar I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you; I'm sorry you thought I was mad at you."  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan again and then threw her arms around his neck. She gave him a big hug and then looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry that I thought you'd be like that. I jumped to conclusions. I love you and I don't ever want you to leave."  
  
"I love you too." Brennan said as he leaned down to give her a kiss, "Now you should lay back down so Adam doesn't take my head."  
  
"He's right you know, I will have his head if you don't lie back down. You just suffered a severe electrocution and you should rest. I'll come back in a few hours with the test results." Adam said as he interrupted Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
Adam did come back later with some news that neither of them were expecting. "Brennan why don't you sit down and we can discuss these results. I know where the electricity came from Shalimar. You're pregnant."  
  
Shalimar looked at him in complete disbelief, "What?"  
  
"You're pregnant. The baby is highly electric and is curled tightly by your spinal cord. The hormones that flew through your body when you were upset caused it to send out a high electric charge."  
  
"This can't be possible. How far along am I?"  
  
"I'd say about four to six weeks along. I can't be more specific because the baby is in a constant state of change as is its mutation. This baby has electricity flowing out of it at all times and I can't even do a proper sonogram. This also means that this is going to be a very dangerous pregnancy as your body can't take these constant electrical outbursts."  
  
"Did you say four to six weeks? Adam when can you do a paternity test?" Shalimar said crying.  
  
"Why? I assumed this baby was Brennan's." Adam asked growing confused and concerned as Shalimar became more agitated.  
  
"Adam, more happened at the Strand than I told you." Shalimar said before another electric burst ripped through her body. Adam immediately rushed over to help her as yet another one came. He finally sedated her and the bursts stopped.  
  
"Brennan I'm going to have to keep her sedated until we can figure out how to stop these outbursts. Meanwhile, I need you to tell me what she was talking about."  
  
When Brennan was done explaining the situation to Adam, he was upset as Brennan had been. "That would explain the unusually strong and early outbursts from the baby."  
  
"Brennan I'm going to call Alex, Jesse's friend in Portland, and get him out here. We only have two options for how to proceed: 1. Keep Shalimar sedated for the next eight months, her hormones are only going to increase as are the electrical bursts if she's awake or 2. Have Alex speed up the pregnancy. He's a propulsive but he can also manipulate the growth rate of living beings to a certain extent. He can decrease the time Shalimar's pregnant to about a week. She'll still have to be sedated but for a lot shorter time period. The choice is up to you."  
  
AN: Wanana! What do you think? Keep the reviews coming. 


	13. Twins

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Thirteen: Twins  
  
Brennan thought about the choices for a few moments. Either way she was going to miss the pregnancy and she wouldn't want to be out for eight months. "Adam, we should call Alex."  
  
After giving Adam the news Brennan just sat back down beside Shalimar and took her hand. It didn't matter if the baby was his, Shalimar was and he would always be there for her and the baby. A few hours later Brennan felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Nicole and Emma standing there.  
  
"Adam told us what happened. I'm sorry we weren't here. I wish we could help." Nicole said looking at Brennan.  
  
"There wasn't anything you could do. There wasn't anything anyone could do. She'll be okay. Alex should be here in a few hours and then Shalimar will be okay." Brennan turned back around to look at Shalimar and slowly felt Nicole and Emma leave the room. He wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Three hours later Alex arrived and performed the 'procedure' on Shalimar. He explained though that he would have to slowly reverse the procedure once the child was born. He couldn't just reverse it because the baby would go into shock. He agreed to come around periodically for the next year to complete the reversal.  
  
Brennan stayed by Shalimar's side for the entire week until he felt her twitch uncontrollably. "Adam, I think Shal is in labor!"  
  
Adam rushed in and confirmed Brennan's thoughts, "Get Emma and then I'm afraid you're going to have to wait outside. I'm going to have to perform a C-Section on her."  
  
Brennan did as he was told but couldn't stop pacing as he waited to hear the information on the baby and his fiancée. An hour and a half later Adam emerged from the lab and asked for Alex. "He can do the first part of the reversal now and then I'll let you in."  
  
When Alex emerged, Adam finally let him in and directed him over to Shalimar who was finally starting to move after a week under sedation. He also saw two cribs next to her bed. Two cribs?!? That had to be a mistake.  
  
"Hey Shal, how are you doing?" Brennan asked smiling.  
  
"I'm fine. Adam told me what you did. It was the right decision Brennan. Did you here though; I had twins." Shalimar looked into the nearest crib and saw a head full of dark hair and gorgeous green eyes. In the next crib was another baby with chocolate brown eyes and a little blond hair. "This one here is a girl and over there is a boy. I haven't named them yet. I figured their father would want to help."  
  
Brennan's head whipped around as he looked at Shalimar, "You mean I'm their father? How do you know?"  
  
"It was the first thing he did when they were born. He thought I'd want to know when I woke up. He was right, it was the first thing I asked about."  
  
Brennan heard movement behind him and turned to see everyone standing behind him. They were all smiling bursting to ask some questions. Will spoke up first, "So what are their names?"  
  
"We haven't decided yet. Give us ten minutes and then come back." Brennan said chuckling.  
  
"So do you have any ideas for names?" Adam asked behind them. He obviously was not going to just leave Shalimar after the surgery and the sedation.  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan and said, "What do you think about Michael for our little blond boy over there?"  
  
"I like it but he still needs a middle name, what about Adam?" Brennan said looking at the man he knew Shalimar thought of as a father.  
  
"I love it!" Shalimar said crying slightly. "What about our little girl here" Shalimar said looking at the brunette baby.  
  
"Ever since the nurse at the first-aid station, I've liked the name Mariella." Brennan suggested.  
  
"It's beautiful. How about Marama for her middle name. I had a friend from New Zealand once. It was her name and she told me it meant Light of the world. I've always loved it."  
  
"It's gorgeous, she's gorgeous and so are you." Brennan gushed looking at his new family.  
  
"Can we come in yet?" Jesse asked impatiently looking around the corner.  
  
"Come meet the newest members of Mutant X, Michael Adam and Mariella Marama." Brennan said smiling. "Adam, I've got a few questions though. How old are they going to be when their advanced growth rate stops?"  
  
"Unfortunately they'll be almost five before the growth rate can be stop. Really they'll only be a year old, but they'll will be for all intents and purposes be five year olds." Adam said frowning.  
  
Shalimar looked up at Adam, "It's fine Adam. They are healthy and there are Brennan's and mine. We'll look after them and we will all survive. That's what matters."  
  
It was the first time she had been really happy in almost a month. Things were finally alright in her life and Gabriel hadn't ruined them. As an afterthought though Shalimar looked up at Adam, "What are their abilities Adam? Can you tell yet?"  
  
"Oh yes, these children are powerful and I can tell most of it already. Both are feral and elemental but each has different traits of the two. Little Michael here has a dominate feral side. I'd say it's probably even stronger than yours Shalimar. Mariella there is the most powerful electric elemental I've ever encountered. She's more powerful than Gabriel or Brennan."  
  
AN: What do you think? I though it would be fun to throw in a little twist. What will Shalimar and Brennan do with two rapidly growing mutants, two of the most powerful yet. 


	14. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
Part Fourteen: The Wedding  
  
Adam continued on with his explanation of the twins' powers when he saw the shocked look on their faces, "Both twins powers are codependent. What I mean is when Mariella throws electricity she automatically goes feral, even though her feral side isn't as strong. Michael's powers work the same way. When he is feral he emits electricity, which was why my scans weren't working. Michael's electricity was interfering with them while Mariella's bolts were being sent threw Shalimar's system."  
  
"So you were the one making Mommy hurt were you?" Brennan said looking at the innocent baby in his arms, "We're going to have to teach you to control that."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar were great parents and at the end of the first month they were married. They had decided on just a small ceremony in Sanctuary with Mutant X, a few people from the underground and the babies there.  
  
"Oh Mari, you look so cute today. Yes you do," Shalimar said looking down at her baby. She looked about six or eight months old because of the rapid age progression but Shalimar didn't care. Mariella looked adorable to everyone today in her little mini white dress for the wedding.  
  
"And her mother looks gorgeous as well." Adam entered the room and hugged the girl he thought of as a daughter before taking her arm. He was honored and surprised when she asked him to walk her down the isle.  
  
Shalimar handed Mariella off to Emma who then walked with the baby down the isle. When she reached the end, the wedding march started. Everyone stood up as they watched Adam and Shalimar walk down the isle.  
  
When Brennan saw Shalimar in her strapless white wedding dress he could feel his knees get week. He was going to marry her and they were going to be together. The ceremony went smoothly and even the babies were quiet for the whole thing. When they were pronounced husband and wife the whole room cheered and Mariella even decided to throw a few fireworks.  
  
The reception was short and was mostly just a big party to show off the rings, the dress, and the babies. Everyone was in love with Michael and Mari, especially in their mini dress and tux ensemble.  
  
Although the reception was over, Shalimar and Brennan weren't getting ready to go on a honeymoon. Instead they were settling into their new rooms in Sanctuary. They had decided to forego the honeymoon until the babies' rapid growth was completely stopped. They didn't want to miss anything if they were gone.  
  
"You looked beautiful today Shal. I've never seen anything like it. I can't believe we are finally married. Our life is finally together." Brennan said looking over at the two sleeping forms in the crib next to their bed.  
  
"I know. This was an amazing day. I love you Brennan."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With that they spent their first night together as husband, wife and family.  
  
AN: That's all folks. The story is done but I'm planning a sequel for when the babies are older and the rapid aging has stopped. Thanks for all the reviews and support. The more reviews I get on this the sooner the sequel will be up. 


End file.
